Wii Are One
by AirLyn
Summary: A mystical ancient book found in the back of a school library that tells a story, a legend of seven different teenagers with extraordinary powers that will have to team up and work together to fight the evil terror facing them in order to save the world.


**Character Descriptions**

Marth Lowell - Marth, with blue hair and blue eyes, is a 17 year old that currently attends Mercenary High as a Sophomore. In his family there is his father Cornelius, and his older sister Elice while his best friend is Roy. Marth is known to be a prince, someone that acts like royalty, and because of that he has a lot of fangirls. He's kind, gently, friendly to others, and a loyal company. He's someone that takes responsibility for his actions and makes sure to get the job done. Also he seems like someone that genuinely can never get too mad or angry at someone.

Roy Pherea - Roy, with red hair and blue eyes, is a 17 year old that currently attends Mercenary High as a Sophomore. In his family there is his father Eliwood, and his mother Lyn while his best friend is Marth. Roy is known as a very energetic and outgoing person. He likes to be in the moment and when an exciting opportunity pops up he just immediately wants to be a part of it. He's also someone that can be lazy and if there's something he doesn't like, or doesn't want to do or finds boring like school, he'll refuse it unless forced by his best friend.

**[1]: Super Smash Legend Book**

Today was Friday and Roy just couldn't wait for the day to end so he could just have some relaxing time on the weekend. Right now Roy was currently in English, his last period, and he and the rest of his class were walking through the halls headed for the library to get started on a research project.

"You have the whole class period to work so make sure to use your time wisely" the teacher said then went to go have a little chat with the librarian.

Seeing that the teacher was not paying any attention to him Roy went into a different section of the library to find something more interesting to do. In his search to find something more interesting, Roy found himself, hands in his pockets while softly whistling, in the back area of the library which he labeled as the 'ancient section' with the old timey books. He was about to leaving finding this part even more boring but stopped when he saw this big dusty red book with the words **Super Smash Legend** in black on the side.

As is he was drawn to it he took the book off the shelf. He coughed after blowing the dust away then looked at the front cover to see the same words as on the side but there was also something else above the words. It was a circle that had rainbow colors, a vertical line to the left and horizontal line at the bottom, and gold rings around it. Interested, he opened up the book to the first page and read what it said.

"Super Smash Legend, it is the story that tells of an evil force that is a major threat to the world. No one knows of when this terror will be placed upon the world but it is said that a group of teenagers know as Smashers with extraordinary powers will combine together to defeat the evil force saving the whole world…" he read out loud.

Closing the book he started to think _"Whoa, what a cool legend, I wonder if it really exists"_ either way, Roy defiantly had to find out more. But before he could look into the book again a hand stopped him from doing it; looking up_ "crap"_ he saw his English teacher.

"Roy"

He hesitantly answered "…Yes"

"Why are you not working on the research project?"

"…Because?" he said though it came out more like he was asking a question.

She took the book out of his hand "Well go and work on it"

Roy's shoulders sulked as he sighed "Yes mam…" he mumbled walking back to the main part of the library but not without looking back at his English teacher _"Good, she's putting the book back in its original spot"_ Roy was defiantly coming back for it later.

* * *

"Alright, class is about to end so save up and collect all the things you need" the English teacher quietly announced to the class.

Roy quickly saved stuff he needed on his flash drive then put away all his books and other school related things into his bookbag then looked at the clock eagerly not keeping still as it was slowly ticking away until it finally reached 3:00pm; the bell rang signaling the end of the regular school day.

"Have a nice weekend" his English teacher said but Roy didn't hear it for as soon as he heard that bell ring he got out of his seat and ran back to the back of the library grabbing that book then running back to the front and up to the checkout desk "I wanna check out this book"

The librarian looked up at Roy with a weird look "You're checking out a book, I didn't know you read Roy"

"Haha, funny" as Roy doesn't like doing boring things he's not one for reading books, though he's pretty much ok with other things like comics "but this is different" he declared.

"Different huh?"

"Yes"

"Mhm, if you say so" she said though thinking of expecting Roy to come straight back with the book like he's done with every other one he's tried reading.

"It really is"

"Alright, here you go"

"Thanks" he took the book "later" and ran out of the library and down a few halls till he could see his best friend in sight "Marth!"

Pushing his hair out of his face, Marth turned to his right upon hearing his name and smiled when he saw his best friend "Hey Roy, what's up?" he asked opening up his locker.

"I got this really cool book"

Marth leaned back out of his locker looking at Roy with a weird look "You…finding a cool book…who are you and what have you done with Roy?"

Roy rolled his eyes while leaning against the lockers "Yeah I know I'm not one to read books but I'm serious about this one"

"Sure you are" Marth slurred out going back to getting what he needs from his locker.

"I really mean it this time Marth"

"Whatever you say Roy"

Roy sighed "Gosh, you and the librarian both"

Marth soon got all his needed stuff into his bookbag and the two started to walk home.

"Bye Marth" "Have a nice weekend" a couple of girls said waving to him.

Marth smiled making them bush and waved back "You too ladies, goodbye" then he turned to look at Roy "so, what's so interesting about this book that you had to get it"

"It's about some type of cool legend. That's pretty much all I know since I only checked out the front page so far" Marth gave Roy a look when he said that "but do not worry for when I get home I will continue to read on"

"Alright, I'm gonna take your word for that. You've got to make sure to fill me in on what you've read so far from time to time, ok?"

Roy nodded smiling "I will"

The two boys have finally arrived home, both their houses being on the same street but on opposite sides.

"Good, well I'll talk to you later"

"Mhm, later"

"See ya"

Roy walked up his driveway and to the front door entering his house to smell food already being made in the kitchen.

"I'm back"

Roy's mother, Lyn, leaned out of the kitchen smiling when she saw him "Welcome back Roy" she then leaned back into the kitchen but then slowly leaned her head out again getting a good look at her son "is that a-"

Roy let out an aggravated groan while looking up "Yes it's a book, and I'm going to go read it now" he said then headed upstairs.

"…Yeah, you do that"

"I am!"

Once on the second floor of the house, Roy went into his room throwing his bookbag onto the floor and jumping onto his bed. With the dusty red book in hand he opened it up to the first page and then turned to the next page and was suddenly surprised and shocked.

"What the heck!" there were no words, pictures, or anything at all on the next page "where is the content?!" he started flipping through the pages but there was nothing written anywhere except for the first page.

He groan throwing the book at the end of his bed and lying back "When I was actually going to read something too…" he then pouted _"This sucks, I really wanted to know about the Smashers and their powers"_ he sighed then shrugged _"oh well…I'm tired"_ so Roy decided to take a nap to rest up from the tiring day he had at school.

* * *

Meanwhile a ways away from Roy's house seeing him through his window in a tree, this said person sighed with a frown _"Looks like someone has already gotten the book before me. But at least it didn't fall into the wrong hands. But the book showing up just means the legend will soon take place meaning they will start to be approached and I'm going to have to confront them about this"_ and that mysterious person jumped away.


End file.
